Royal Pain in the Butt
by I-Lurve-Edward-Cullen
Summary: Bella is the Princess of Italy and Edward is the Prince of England. Will love conquer all or will they have to take their duties over eachother?
1. Room mate

**This fanfic is about Edward and Bella being Royalty but they don't know about each other 'til later.**

**Please R&R.**

**Sorry of updates aren't so frequent I'm writing 3 other stories too :D.**

I, Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan am going to Oxford University FINALLY, after begging my mother for hours on end each day.

The reason she won't let me go to Oxford University or any other Public School is because I am Princess of Italy I live in Volturi Castle in Volterra. I live with my mother, The _Queen_ of Italy and my lovable father The King of Italy.

I don't mind being a Princess and soon to be Queen but my mother makes me take classes which are 'supposed' to help me when I become Queen, how exactly? I will never know.

I was going to Oxford University because I wanted to socialise and I'm not planning on telling anyone who I am or they would just fall at my feet. So I was going as plain Jane, Bella Swan hopefully no one would recognise me and if someone did I could get Nico to sort it out.

Nico was my bodyguard he would go anywhere and everywhere with me he had short black hair and pretty much always had sunglasses on and a ear piece in, I always asked him why? But he said 'It was for my safety'.

I said my good-byes to my mother and father, they said they would come over to England to see me soon. Mother also wanted me to find my Prince Charming (literally) I couldn't really take the throne without a husband but I had a few years to find someone.

I walked out of the Castle doors and was suddenly surrounded by Paparazzi.

(Bold are Paparazzi Questions)

**Princess, Are you going to Oxford?**

**Princess is it true you married?**

**Princess Isabella is it true your going undercover as a normal school girl at Oxford?**

Where the hell did people get these Questions from?

I finally got to the Limo and climbed inside.

"Good Morning Princess, You ready for Oxford University?" Steve my chauffer asked.

"Yes Steve I'm excited because hopefully no one will know it's me and it's Bella, You know I only use the formality speech when I'm doing Press Conferences'" I laughed

"Yes ok Bella. We'll be on the La linea aerea reale di Volturi" He told me as Nico climbed into the Limo and sat across from me.

I was exhausted so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to someone talking.

"Yes Sir she's right here we are on the plane just flying over France. We will arrive at Heathrow soon"

I opened my eyes and found it was only Nico on his mobile either on the phone to my father or to Gustave my Head Body Guard.

I peeked out of the window and saw the scenery it was beautiful, even if we were in the sky it was lovely. So this is what France looked like in the air?

I decided to read so I pulled out my book Wuthering Heights out. It was the original, it was also one of my most prized processions.

We arrived at Heathrow soon after.

I started to climb down the metal staircase and fell, Nico was there to catch me, he was used to saving me from myself. I blushed at nothing.

We again pushed through the Paparazzi, they also were asking the same Questions.

**Is it true your going undercover for MI6?**

**Are you going to Oxford to take it over?**

Do any of these people have a life?

I am going to Oxford to study British Literature and what better place than Britain itself?

I climbed into the Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 and sat in the driver's seat. This is my car while I'm here and it was the best things a car should be 1) Fast and 2) it can go from 0-100 in 3.4 seconds which in my books are pretty neat!

I took me about 40 minutes to get from Heathrow to Oxford in my Car. **(Don't know if it's the real time.) **I spotted several people starring at my car, I just carried on walking to the office to collect my schedule and Dorm key.

Only the teachers and Staff knew who I really was and they all had to sign forms saying they won't tell anyone unless I or the Italian Royal Family said so. **(Bella's family)**

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan I'm here to pick up my things?" I asked

"Yes, Your Mag – umm Bella, here" she said while handing my key and 'Welcome Pack.'

"Thank You." I said and motioned for Nico to follow me.

I was in Dorm 385 and I was sharing with an Alice Cullen?

I opened the door and told Nico to stay close but go wandering; he did as he was told.

I finally finished unpacking and started to read Wuthering Heights when a girl about 4ft 10 entered the room, she had short black hair which with her short height made her look like a pixie.

"Hello I'm Alice Cullen." She said bouncing on her bed.

Why was she bouncing on her bed was she High or something?

"Hello Alice I'm Isabella Swan but Bella will do." I said while reading the next Chapter in my book.

"OMGG ARE YOU PRINCESS ISABELLA SWAN OF ITALY?" she asked

_SHIT she knew who I was! What was I to do?_

Wait wasn't there a Princess Alice Cullen of England?

"Yes I am and are you Princess Alice Cullen of England?" I asked

"Yes I am but please don't tell anyone. If anyone found out I would be dead so please don't tell anyone." She begged.

"Don't worry because if you tell I'll tell" I said smirking evilly yet playfully.

"Do you have any siblings? Are you betrothed? Do you have any friends here already?" She rabbled on.

"Umm No,No and No. You?" I answered

"Yup-two, No and yes." She answered.

"Ok that's cool, I guess." I said bored.

"Don't worry you'll get some friends soon." She said as she came on sat by me.

"I don't know if I want any because what if they find out who I am? Only you, the teachers and staff know who I am what if I slip?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry your situation is just like mine except Edward and Emmett my two brothers know, of course, ummm my boyfriend knows and he is the son of Western Gold miner and he comes here and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie knows so that about it, Oh and you." she said, I couldn't help but feel stressed about what if someone found out etc.

I knew mother was right- NO Mother isn't always right she can be but I must prove I am old enough to handle things like this.

I was broke away from my thoughts by a knock at the door.

**Sorry I had to leave it there.**

**Hope you liked this first chapter please R&R this stories and my others.**


	2. Uh Oh Busted

**Here's my next chapter I couldn't think of who should be at the door so I picked this person. Enjoy :D**

**I WATCHED INKHEART IT'S SOOO COOL :P**

**Back to story**

**Please remember to PM if it's confusing etc.**

**YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyY**

Alice opened the door and there stood a boy with messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes he was devilishly handsome, if only he was prince I could marry him and rule Italy.

"Hiya Edward!, Bella this is Edward my bug of a brother and Edward this is my roommate Bella." Alice introduced us.

"Hello Edward." I said politely

"Hello Isabella" he said back, wait did he call me Isabella? Did he know who I am? SHIT

"Yes Isabella I know who you are your Isabella Swan Princess of Italy" he added with a smirk.

"How did you know?" I asked

"Well, you've been all over the new about how a Princess is coming to Oxford, luckily it only said A Princess not who you are but I've done research." He said.

I scowled at him, wait! If Alice was Princess of England then doesn't that make him Prince?

"Edward? If your related to Alice then are you the Prince of England?" He looked at me shocked. I guess Alice didn't tell him, well she wouldn't of she only just told me.

"ALICEE why did you tell her?" He shouted angrily at Alice

"Well I didn't tell we both found out about each other." She said.

"Anyway I'm meeting Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper down at the Quad you coming?" he asked Alice.

"Of Course! I haven't seen Jazzy for about two hours." Alice said, I rolled my eyes.

"You coming Bella?" Edward asked.

"Ok but you can't tell them who I am or it'll be over news and mother would take me out and get me married to the worst person in the world aka. Michael Newton Prince of Spain." I said with a shudder.

"Oh I know him he tried to ask Father for Alice's hand in marriage he highly refused, it's rumoured he just uses women in a disrespectful manner." Edward said.

Edwards voice sounded like velvet it was lovely not too high nor to deep.

He offered me his arm and I took it.

"Hello Bella, I'm Amber and this is Jasi. If you want to sit with the popular people your more than welcome with us." She said.

'Amber' was obviously a fake blonde she was practically Orange and she had a horrible shade of brown eyes.

"It's ok Amber when I want to be a slut I'll come see you." I answered back

"Why You Little - !"

"Verbal language against these people will go through the high court and Royal family" Nico added in

"Oh and who's this Bella your 'ickkle' boyfriend?" Amber sneered.

Edward and Alice started to laugh

"Yeah right he's about 23 and I'm 18 he's my bodyguard, say Hello Nico." I asked playfully

"Hello Nico" Nico replied.

We all burst out laughing all except Amber and Jasi. Two Blondes, boy and girl and a Brawly Brown haired boy all can over and joined Alice, Edward and I.

"Hiya Jazzy, Rosalie and Emmett this is Bella. Bella this is Jasper or Jazzy my fiancé, Rosalie and Emmett they're a pair too." She said while pointing them out.

"Hello nice to meet you." I said

Emmett came over and pulled me into a Big Bear Hug, practically cutting off my air supply.

"Emmett......can't.....breathe" I gasped out

"Oh sorry Bella" he put me down

"Ma'am would you like to visit the nurses room?" Nico asked

"What? No it's ok he was being friendly. Nico please keep an eye on Amber and her 'posse' and report back to me soon." I asked him

"Yes ma'am." He said while going to his station

I started to walk over to the empty couches when my foot got caught on a table leg. I tripped over and waited to make a early meeting with Mr Floor but I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Thanks Nico." I said without looking up

"Since when am I Nico?" I heard a velvet voice ask

"Oh sorry Edward, I'm _very _clumsy so I fall alot and Nico's always the one to save me." I replied while blushing and looking down.

I finally got to the couches and took my iPhone out of its wallet. I had 6 texts and 3 missed calls.

_**From: Mother**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**Hello Honey, Your Father and I have got you a suitor! His name is Prince Michael of Spain he has Blonde hair and Blue eyes he's very polite.**_

_**From: Father**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**Hello Sweetie your mother has found a suitor, I personally hate him I hope you find someone else.**_

_**Call me tonight.**_

_**Love **_

_**From: Mother**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**Hello Darling I've scheduled Michael to come visit you in England in about a months time so you can get acquainted.**_

_**Love You.**_

All of the calls were from Prince Michael my ARSE! Mother must of given him my number.

I just wish the laws would let me marry a foreign Prince other than the ones Parliament picks out for me.

"You ok Bella? You zoned out for a minute thought you were having some sort of vision, as if!" Emmett yelled.

"What ever Emmett, I need to call someone."I said while looking through my contacts.

_Michael-0735200261_

Great.

I pressed ring

_Hello Gorgeous_

Michael Leave me alone if you ask my Mother or Father for a arranged marriage or anything that involves me dating or marrying you. I will personally kill you then leave you to Nico and Sid.

_Don't worry Princess. I hope you like the colour white because that will be the colour of your wedding dress, when you find no one_

Michael Leave Me Alone! I will not marry you and I will find someone.

_Yeah you believe that then Bella._

Oh I will and it will come true.

_If you say so anyway must go Briana is waiting for me._

Michael you're a sick reason to call a man. Now see you I must finish unpacking.

And with that I hung up, I placed my head in my hands and suddenly my eyes started to hurt and my hands were all wet. Why was I crying?

Alice and Edward came over and Edward placed a comforting hand on my back and tried to sooth me.

"Edward, If I...don't find a-a suitor I'll have to marry...Michael and I can't I just...can't marry him! I want to marry the love of my life and sit on the throne with my beloved by my side not with Michael all over me" I told him and shuddered at the last part.

"It's ok Bella if it helps I also have to find a partner to become the next King of England or I have to marry Princess Tanya of France and believe me she fancies me but I don't love her. I also think her and Michael would make great couple they are both out there to steal virtues and flirt ridiculously" He told me while I giggled and the truth of it

He pulled me into his lap and started chanting 'shhh it's ok' and 'Don't worry I'll hide you from Michael' as I sobbed into his chest.

I loved his voice it was all velvet and he was very handsome. Wait! I was falling in love with Prince Edward Cullen of England! It wasn't allowed if I was to marry a foreign Prince or commoner for that matter it either a) had to be accepted through Parliament or b) be an arranged marriage.

"Edward I think-"

"BELLAAAAAAA I hate you!" I heard Amber Scream. Nico turned around the corner holding a screaming Amber, I stifled a laugh and put on my 'Oh-your-in-trouble-serious' face.

"Yes Nico?"I asked as he went and stood next to Emmett.

Nico was about the same build as Emmett but he has bigger Abs and Biceps

"Amber here was disgracing you and The Royal Family and I want to know what I should do with her?" He asked

"Well call Father and ask him and if that don't work ask your Gustave. Enjoy!"I added.

"Oi! Bella. I know who you are. Why are there Paparazzi in the corridor if your nobody? What's with the bodyguard when no one else has one? You're the Princess of Italy!" I gasped at this and started sobbing again.

I saw Nico ringing either Father or Gustave about how the whole University now knows I'm Princess Isabella Swan of Italy.

"Edward, I didn't get to tell you this but _I think I'm rather taken with you_" I said and whispered the last part.

"Well Bella I've known you for about two hours and I too _am quite taken to you too and I do believe in love at first sight and I think I've just found my true love."_ he said.

I must of blushed bright scarlet because I could hear Alice squeal.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper just stood there in pure confusion.

"Well as you know Alice and Edward are England's Royal Family well I'm the Princess of Italy."

"WHAT!"

**This Chapter is finished I hope you liked it please give me any ideas for the plot and tell me if you think I'm going into the story to quickly?**

**Please Read and Review R&R :D**

**Becci xxx**


	3. On a Walk

**Next chapter.**

**I'm more frequently updating with this story because I enjoy writing this one.**

**Don't forget to Review or PM with any ideas or comments.**

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

"Yes only Edward and Alice knew my secret and now the whole University does. I'm Princess Isabella Swan of Italy, Blah Blah Blah." I sighed.

"It seems you don't enjoy it?"Jasper asked.

"Yes and No. Yes because it's great living in a castle etc etc yet No because nearly everyone knows who you are and they want you either for the money or publicity." I said with emotion remembering my ex boyfriend he was a Prince aswell he was the Prince of Russia he was lovely and handsome but I thought he would always be there for me but I found him 'occupied' with another women. This was two years ago and I haven't dated since.

"Bella do you want to take a walk with me?" Edward asked shyly.

"I would love to Edward." I answered smiling.

He offered me his arm and I gladly accepted.

We took the back way out of the Quad and headed towards the dorms, I needed to change my dolly shoes into some trainers.

Halfway to the Twilight Block we got surrounded by Paparazzi.

"Why do they never leave me alone?!"Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Jinx Come On _just run_." He whispered into my ear. His voice sending shivers through me.

We barged passed the millions of questions and flashing of cameras.

We climbed the steps incase any of the Paparazzi got into the lift. We stopped outside room 105.

"Edward you can come in you know." I told him

"Ok thank you." He said while coming in and sitting on my bed.

I opened my closet and found my K Swiss trainers. I slipped them on and grabbed my coat, next to my coat were my tiaras that Mother made me pack incase I had to 'rush' home for any reason or if I needed to 'lure' someone in.

"What's with the tiaras?" Edward asked perplexed.

"Well mother made me pack them incase they are needed" I answered while heading towards the door.

"Come on this way, I'm taking you to a place I found a few hours ago, I hope it could be _our _place?" he said but it sounded like a question.

"I hope so too. So where is this 'place'?" I asked and suddenly blushed recognising what I just said.

"I truly love your blush it makes your chocolate brown eyes look lovely." I blushed even more at his statement.

I'm glad I decided to change into my trainers because we ended up walking quite far but I still tripped quite abit and I'm still waiting for my introduction to Mr Floor but Edward won't seem to let me.

"And here we are." Edward stated as we entered a beautiful meadow which was covered in wild flowers of all colours and surrounded by trees.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful and so far I think it's Paparazzi proof" I said while he sat down and put me in his lap.

He asked me all the normal conversation questions like 'What's my favourite colour?' He answered brown and I answered green without thinking because it was the colour of his eyes I again blushed at my answer.

"What's got you blushing now?" he asked

"Well just my answer to one of your questions" I said

"Which one?" he asked

"The favourite colour one my real favourite colour is red **(Ironic :P) **but I said Green without thinking because it's the colour of your eyes." I replied while blushing and looking down.

"Well Bella no need to be embarrassed because I wasn't wholly truthful either." He said ashamed.

What! Didn't he like me like I liked him? I got up and started to walk away.

"Bella where are you going?" he asked sounding guilty.

"I'm going back because now I know that you down like me as I like you."I said

"What? Where did you get that idea?" He asked

"Well when you said that you hadn't been truthful either I thought it was that you didn't like me." I stated.

"Of course not Bella I love you and I hope you love me to but I wasn't truthful about my favourite colour." Oh. I blushed and looked down ashamed and feeling really idiotic. " My favourite colour is blue but I 'blurted' out brown because it is also the colour of your eyes but now brown is my favourite colour." He said proudly.

He hugged me and I looked up at him and saw him leaning down. He was going to kiss me!

I finally felt his warm lips touch my and all my nerves felt on fire, I melted into his embrace. He pulled his lips away from mine and my lips felt cold without them.

I heard a rustling in the trees but ignored it, it was probably a squirrel or something.

I stood up on my tip toes trying to reach for his lips again and he helped my meeting me half way.

Our lips touched a second time, my knees buckled and I fell on the ground and finally met Mr Floor.

"Hello Mr Floor I've finally met you Mr Prince here has stopped me from meeting." I mumbled.

"Bella? Why are you talking to the floor?" he asked curious.

He Heard Me! I blushed even more.

"Well Mr Prince. Every time I've been tripping you are there stopping me from meeting Mr Floor and now we have finally met." I said surprised how confident I sounded.

"Bella? Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked I froze in shock.

"Ummm sure but if we get caught by Paparazzi your suing." I told him.

"Fine by me as long as I can kiss you I'm ok" He said leaning in for another kiss.

I pulled away, he looked confused I chuckled.

"Prince Edward! I'm ashamed who said anything about kissing?" I said trying to keep a straight face but failed miserably.

"Bella, Bella Bella all of it would be about kissing or at least let me hold your hand?" he asked while pouting.

"Edward! Fine you can hold my hand around Uni and in public places" His face dropped so I have to add more " With the occasional Kiss." His face lifted with this and he pulled me in for another heart warming kiss.

He lifted me up much to my protest and carried me all the way back to the dorms. How he has the strength no one knows.

He put me down finally!

"Goodnight your highness." He said with a bow.

"Goodnight your majesty." I said with a curtsy.

"Any chance for a goodnight kiss?" He asked

"Of course my Prince." I said while standing on my tip toes for a kiss but I was brought back by a screaming Alice.

"Alice! Let me atleast give him a kiss then you can ask anything." I begged. She huffed, taking that as a yes I kissed Edward and he walked away probably to be hunted down by Emmett and Jasper.

"Nico can you please call mother and father and tell them I shall call them tomorrow?" I asked

"Of course Ma'am" he said while dialling the 'Royal' number as my Mother calls it.

I opened my door again and got bombarded by Alice.

"Spill!" She demanded.

I'm in for a Looong Night.

I shut the door waiting for the wrath of a giddy Alice.

**I hope you liked this chapter it was just a filler with some fluff :D**


End file.
